Éowyn and Faramir!
by Linwe Saralonde
Summary: Éowyn and Faramir are planning their wedding through letters. Then, when she receives a letter saying he has been injured, she hurries to Gondor, and the truth about Faramir isn't all she discovers.
1. 2 chps1Éowyn's Letter 2Faramir's Joy

Chapter 1  
  
Dear Faramir,  
I was wondering when we should get married. I thought in springtime by the white tree would be lovely. That very day, I can start tending my garden and begin training in the Houses of Healing. I can hardly wait. When will you be able to visit? Everything here is perfect, except you are not here. With much love, Éowyn  
  
Chapter 2  
  
My Dear Éowyn, Whatever you want we will have done for the White Lady. I think your idea sounds wonderful. I wish I could come and visit you, but it won't be as soon as I hoped since I am so busy serving King Aragorn. How will we decorate the wedding? I was just wondering.. Dreaming of you, Faramir  
  
I laughed to myself, putting his letter in my box. I could tell through his words he was getting rather excited himself whether or not he chose to. I sat on my bed with a paper and pen, figuring I would send a guest list with my next letter for him to add to.  
Guest List Éomer Theoden  
  
I scratched his name out, a tear running down my cheek. Sometimes, it's hard to forget he's really gone. "At least I got to fight with him," I said to the empty air. Then there was a knock at the door. I stood up, lightly smoothing the wrinkles out of my skirt before opening it.  
A young frightened maiden clumsily curtsied. I held back giggles and straightened. "Helen. What message do you bring?" She smiled nervously. "King Éomer wishes to speak to you, Princess." She curtsied again, better form this time. "Thank you, dear. You may go." I closed the door and walked over to my armoire. I poured water in to the basin, then washed my face. I tucked my hair back and changed into a nicer dress. Then, I went to see my brother, the king. 


	2. 3 Meeting With the King

* Thank you so much for reviewing, SperryDee! I am now updating, because of you! I reviewed your story, Diedre! It's very good!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I walked in and bowed as soon as I saw him. "Sister, you need not bow to me," he said joyfully. I smiled and ran up to him. He embraced me happily. When we pulled apart, he asked a servant to bring a chair for me. "Thank you," I said graciously to the servant as I sat down. He sadly stared at me for a few moments then looked away. My face fell. "Brother.Éomer, what is it?" "I am sorry, Sister," he sighed. "For what? You have done nothing to me!" I exclaimed. He looked up at me. "It was something Gandalf said. 'Who knows what she's spoken to the darkness, in the bitter watches of the night, when all her life seems to shrink, the walls of her bower, closing in around her, a hutch to trammel some wild thing in.' He spoke to Aragorn and I of you. And I realized I have underestimated you and underappreciated you, and often, not shown very much love. Éowyn, I do not wish for it to be too late.not like our Uncle. He knew he loved you.but he neglected to express it. I do not want to regret my behavior as your brother when I am dead. For the previous actions, I apologize. Things shall be better now, Sister. They shall," he finished. I wiped a tear from my cheek. "You have always been a good brother, Éomer, whether you know it or not." He nodded and cleared his throat. "So, how is Faramir? I saw a Gondorian messenger arrive today," he inquired. I couldn't help but smile. "He is doing wonderful. Apparently, Aragorn is keeping him very busy. He wrote to ask about what colors would be used at the wedding." Éomer laughed. We continued talking for hours after that until it was time for dinner, and we headed into the dining hall.  
Before me was a spread so lovely and delicious, that I could hardly wait to begin eating, since I had neglected breakfast this morning to go riding on my horse, Éörla. I sat down and waited for my king to pick up his goblet before I served myself. I shoveled on much turkey, then put a sprig of pretty purple grapes next to it. I then continued to take a portion of every dish, until my plate was full. I put it in my mouth as fast as possible while still acting like a princess. I heard laughter. I looked up to see Éomer jovially laughing. "What?" I asked, though I must admit it sounded more like, "Bruhdgjkk?" He laughed even harder. I swallowed and took a long drink of my wine. I began to ask, "What?" again but it was interrupted by a large belch. I felt my face redden, while Éomer laughed harder and the other men began to chuckle. He stopped laughing as I glared at him. "Sister, you must learn to laugh at yourself!" he cried. "Come, do not take it personally. If I had done so, you would have that it was funny too." I nodded and smiled. "Sorry, I just was so hungry from not eating this morning since I took Éörla out." I said until I was interrupted by Éomer bellowing, "You are hungry! Eat!" I quit talking and began eating my grapes. 


	3. 4 Something is Missing

* Baccus Cremaeus and Batcat, thank you for your compliments!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next couple of weeks were spent in solitude. I was still having fun with my brother, but my heart ached for Faramir. It was now almost time for winter, and I hadn't heard from him in a month. It made me nervous and cranky. Everyday, I looked for the Gondorian messenger, but I never saw him.  
  
~*~*~ A/N: I don't know what should happen to Faramir. Any suggestions would be appreciated! 


	4. 5 What Happened to Faramir?

A/N: In this chapter, it will be written from Faramir's perspective. Just so you don't get confused. Thank you for all of your suggestions, but I decided what would happen.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I opened my eyes to look upon the King Aragorn. "I thought I was healed," I said wearily. "You were mostly," he replied as he waited for the healer to bring something. "But you were so busy under my command, that it made you relapse. And for that I apologize." I nodded. "I was enjoying being the steward, my lord." I shook my head as I realized something. "Send a letter to Éowyn. She must be worried."  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short! Please review! 


	5. 6 The Mystery is Solved

A/N: Back to normal perspective now. In this chapter, Éowyn gets the letter and we see her reaction.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
I was sitting glumly in my room. There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" I yelled from my bed. The doorknob turned and my brother appeared. He drew a chair up to the bed. "Sister, please eat something. You haven't been to a meal in six days." I shook my head. "I'm not hungry, Brother," I replied softly. He stared at me for a while then said, "Sister, you grow pale and sickly. The few times you leave your room, you look weak and brittle. Please listen to me. You must eat something. Or take some medicine. Look at me, Éowyn." I did. He continued, "Faramir is a wonderful warrior. He is a brave man. He has not died." I again looked to the window, waiting for a Gondorian messenger horse to appear. He exhaled deeply. "I will leave you then sister," he said, standing up. I looked at him and saw a tear roll down his cheek. What I did not know then, is that that was the last time I would see him for a year.  
Three days later, the messenger arrived, but I was sleeping when it arrived and could not greet him myself. My brother brought the letter to me personally. I opened my eyes blearily to see the letter on my nightstand and the swish of Éomer's cloak leaving the room.  
I saw the seal of the king and tore it open. It read: To the Lady Éowyn of Rohan,  
In this letter, I will be addressing the state of Faramir, son of Denethor, steward of Gondor. Two weeks ago, he collapsed in my hall while under command of me. He was rushed to the Houses of Healing. It was deduced that he collapsed because of being under to much pressure and having a relapse. He was healed enough to awake and it is still under the charge of the head Healer. He is well enough for visitors.  
But Lady, let it be known, as soon as he awoke, he asked that a letter be sent to you. Aragorn I put the letter back in it's envelope. I suddenly felt a new strength running through me. I sprang from my bed and got dressed in my riding clothes, packing all of my clothes that I could fit in my saddle bag, plus a brush, a jar of water from my pitcher, and quickly ran to the kitchens for enough food to last me to Gondor, stuffing it in my bag also. I was about to leave when I remembered something. Éomer,  
I must leave to see Faramir. He is well, but I can't sit here idly without seeing him. I should be back soon. Your sister I ran to the servants quarters to find Helen. She was knitting. When she saw me she tried to hide the knitting needles. "I will not tell the king, Helen. But you must promise me something. Give this letter to the King in three days time. That will give me enough time to get away without them being able to catch up," I told her hurriedly and pecked her on the cheek. "Thank you, Helen," I smiled. Then I ran out of the kitchens and to the stables.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short! Please review! 


	6. 7 A Ride for Love

A/N: I am soooooooooo sorry I haven't written in so long. I just have been super busy with rehearsals for the local community play. Thanks for being patient with me. Please review and I hope you like this chapter. I rather like it myself. (  
  
Chapter 7  
  
I did not stop once I started riding until my horse could no longer even trot. I finally stopped and tied her reins to a tree, then pulled the water out of my bag, letting her have the first drinks. She had worked the hardest. I then gave her a carrot in my bag and pulled out one for myself. I settled against a tree, munching on a carrot and sipping my water, being careful not to drink too much as there was still two days of riding ahead of me and the nearest river I knew of was still a day and a half away. I brought one of my books, settled in my bed roll, and fell asleep to the sweet philosophies of old.  
  
The next day was pretty much the same as the last, only for food, we had bread instead of carrots, though I don't the Éorlda liked it as much. I could hardly sleep that night, knowing in a few hours, I would be seeing my love at last after such a long, treacherous wait.  
  
As I rode, I was hardly thinking at all about riding. Fortunately, Éorlda knew the way. As soon as I saw the glory of the White City I jumped off of Éorlda mid ride and ran the whole way there. I ran straight to the Hall of the King. They let me in without a word, recognizing me as the Princess of Rohan and the soon-to-be wife of the Steward. When I saw Aragorn, I curtsied. He smiled and said, "Éowyn!" and began walking down the stairs to where I stood. I would have said something to him, but could only smile as I panted. "My.Lord.so good to.see you," I replied. He laughed heartily and said, "My dear Lady, you must catch your breath as I lead you to the Houses." I smiled and nodded.  
  
He took the crook of my arm and we began walking to the Houses of Healing. Once I caught my breath, I said, "Where is the Queen of Gondor?" He smiled but said nothing. "My Lord?" I asked. "She is doing nothing you need worry about now." I puzzled over this, but my thoughts were interrupted by Aragorn's voice. "Faramir had been most worried about you, Princess. He asks of you every day." I felt my cheeks turn red and looked away. "How is he?" I said to the grass. "He is better, but he still has a slight fever and headache. You have chosen well, Éowyn. Your uncle would have been most pleased I can assure you." A tear fell down my cheek, but I quickly brushed it away, as I dared not look at him. "You do not have to that. I know the feeling of loss well. Look at me, my Lady," he commanded, and without even thinking, I did. "It is acceptable for you to mourn the loss of your King, much like a father to you. But remember, he died in honor and with love in his heart for you. Do not forget that." We were silent the rest of the way. As tears freely flowed down my cheeks, I felt a release in me and smiled. It was so nice to let it go, and I thought of my uncle and his bravery.  
  
"He is in this room. I should like to speak to you again after you visit him," Aragorn told me. "Of course," I smiled. He bowed then left. My palms were sweaty as I silently entered the room. Faramir was propped up against many pillows, and was pale and sweaty, almost asleep looking out the window. I stood, watching him, then waiting for him to close his eyes, walked over to him and kissed his brow. He gently opened his eyes, looking about until he saw me. He smiled weakly. I pulled up a chair and sat down next to his bed. "Éowyn," he whispered. I laughed and grabbed his hand, holding it. "What were you looking for, my love?" I asked him softly. He didn't answer for a moment, then said, "You. I knew you would come." A tear fell out of my and dropped onto his hand. He wiped my tears away and said, "I love you, shield maiden of Rohan."  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? Please please please please please pleassssssssssssssseeeeeeeeee review! 


	7. 8 A Visit With the King

A/N: I am soooooooooo sorry I haven't written in so long. I feel really bad, but you know writer's block. Thanks for your reviews and I hope I still have readers!

Chapter 8

Even though Aragorn told me to see him after I was finished talking to Faramir, I put it off. His tone made me nervous, and I wasn't eager to hear what I could tell was important. So after Faramir drifted off to sleep, I sat with him until a maiden of the Houses requested I leave so she could attend to him. I swallowed hard and prepared myself. It would be a long night.

"Éowyn! You've finally arrived," he said. I knew that he knew. I could tell by his tone. "Dear, I've just realized. You must be famished. What do you wish to eat?" I smiled at his kindness.

"Whatever you have will be fine. Could we talk while I eat, though?" I replied. He looked at me and I felt as though he was trying to read my mind. I didn't look away, though, much as I wanted to. He dropped his gaze, half muttering, "No, you'll eat first."

A/N: Sorry so short. I wanted kind of a cliffhanger for this chapter. Please review! : - )


	8. 9 The Prophecy

A/N: Hey guys! Happy New Year! I'm starting off 2005 with Chapter 9! I hope you guys like it! Read below for replies to your reviews! Thanks a lot!

AlmostHome – Aragorn is definitely NOT going to poison her, but otherwise, you'll just have to read below!

SiberianRavyn - evil laugh

Irish-Chick-777 – I'm glad you like it!

Wenham-Wonderer – Here it is!

Chapter 9

As I finished the last of my water, Aragorn excused himself and told me to get comfortable once I was through. I took off my cloak and sat down. It was slightly chilly so I draped the cloak over my lap. When Aragorn returned, he had a couple heavy-looking books. He sat and opened up one book. He skimmed through the pages and sighed as he stopped.

"Éowyn, have you ever seen this?" There was a drawing of a tall, slender girl with long hair. "Er, no," I answered. He sighed again and told me to read the page.

"_Out of the darkness shall rise,_

_One whose power will challenge the sky._

_A woman bred out of purity and strength,_

_Whose name will come from the one she loved first._

_In secret she'll show her skill foremost,_

_But soon she'll be needed to aid the Ghost."_

"Aragorn, this makes no sense. Tell me what you're getting at!"

He looked at me with sad eyes. "Éowyn, this is a prophecy." I read it again. I looked up at his face for answers. "…about you."

My eyes widened, but I didn't want to say anything, fearful for how my voice would sound.

"'Out of the darkness' the War—"

"Which is over!"

"Yes, but listen! 'A woman bred out of purity and strength,' you're royal, 'the one she loved first,' Éowyn means horse-joy, 'in secret she'll show her skill,' you were disguised when you killed the Witch-King."

"But who is the Ghost?"

"One name I've been given is the Ghost of Isildur. I need your help, Éowyn to rebuild the world." I sat in silent shock. Suddenly, I knew what I had to do.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" I said.

A/N: Tada! What do you guys think? Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaase review!


	9. 10 The Gardens

A/N: Glad you guys like it. To make this A/N short, Aragorn isn't putting the moves on her. This one is a bit longer, so, hope you like!

Chapter 10

Everything was dark. I was in a pit of blackness and my head was aching. Suddenly, I heard voices.

"Éowyn! Éowyn!" I slowly opened my eyes to see a worried Aragorn huddled over me. I sat up on my elbows and my head began to throb.

"Oh, thank Elendil you're all right! Faramir would have killed me!" He smiled warmly, but there was still a concerned crease in his brow.

"What happened?" I asked, now propped against the wall.

"Do you remember any of what I told you?" he asked wearily.

I gently leaned my head against the wall and thought. The prophecy. I sighed. "Yes, I do. That whole idiotic prophecy idea you told me."

"Éowyn," he said, quite sternly with a voice of a king. "It's no lie. That prophecy…you have to help me."

We were silent for a couple moments. I was about to ask again what had happened when he read my mind and answered me.

"After I told you, you became very nauseated and ran out of the room. Well, you blacked out and hit your head."

"Did I, er, vomit?"

He laughed and shook his head no.

"That's good. Everything is so beautiful here, if I had, no one would want to ever come back."

We laughed for a few moments and then an awkward silence settled in the air. I looked up at Aragorn.

"Go," he said softly.

I nodded and ran to the Houses of Healing.

Faramir's face was pale, but he looked better than when I first arrived. I sat down and caught my breath. I grabbed his hand and held it in mine. I kissed it. He awoke dreamily.

"Éowyn," he whispered.

I smiled. "How are you?"

"Much better. They said I could go for a walk when I was ready, but I decided to wait for you." He smiled weakly.

"Well, then, let us go for a walk!"

I held onto his arm and supported him as we walked through the gardens of the Houses. I could hear him breathing heavily and suggested we sit down.

"Where did you go?"

"Aragorn wanted to talk to me. Actually, that's what I want to talk to _you_ about. Have you heard anything about a prophecy?" He shook his head no and I explained everything to him.

"Éowyn, this is marvelous! This is what you've always wanted."

"I used to. But now…all I want is for us to be married and for me to become a healer. I don't want the weight of the world."

"Éowyn, you can't choose your life. Things are thrown in your way and you have to take them into stride. You could be my wife and a healer, as well. You're a strong woman, Éowyn. I know you could do it."

I felt my eyes sting with tears. "I'm scared."

He held me in his arms for the rest of the night.


	10. 11 The Beginning of the Beginning

A/N: Geez, I suck. I'm sorry for writing not often. After this chapter, if you have any questions, I will answer them. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 11

The next morning, I went to the castle directly after breakfast. I knew he would not be eating. He greeted me with yet another hug, then had me follow him to his study.

The room was massive. Light poured through the top of the room, giving it a golden tint. Bookshelves lined the circular room. In front of a small window was Aragorn's desk, papers scattered across it.

"Here," he said, and handed me a stack. I rifled through it: maps, charts, and all sorts of scrawled notes.

"What is this?"

"The first draft for the new Gondor."

I sighed and began to read the first of five stacks of parchment.

"When?"

"My master said three more days, at least," the timid maiden said. I excused her and sat next to Faramir's bed. He was again asleep. I heard a soft sound. He was murmuring something.

"Shhhh…."

"Éowyn, tell Aragorn I'll be there tomorrow."

"No, no. You have some resting to do yet. Now sleep, my love. Sleep."


End file.
